Scientific Names
Scientific names are the way Compliens, Raethians, and Mogurians are accurately identified by scientists. All life in the Compliens Universe is subdivided into four groups - Compliens, Raethians, Mogurians, and non-Complien creatures. NCCs are categorized based on a variety of factors (discussed in taxonomy), but Compliens, Raethians, and Mogurians are split into one level of classification each - classes, phylums, and orders, as well as two further levels - family and species. Classes, phylums, and orders are a broad category of the type of body a creature has, the family is a term referring to its growth line, and the species refers to the individual species. Classes Classes are used by Compliens only. They have the most variance of all of the first-order classifications. Only one class can be chosen at a time in the format of class family species. An example would be gelate gooiey burbel, where the Complien's body shape corresponds to the Gelate class, the Complien's family is the Gooiey family, and the Complien's species is denoted by the Burbel name. Note that classes remain consistent throughout the line, even if the body shape changes. For example, Urchinee belongs to the class cefaloforac, as it has a simple, head-like shape covered in many spine-like limbs. While Urtchivee stands upright and has an abnormal number of limbs, it is still cefaloforac ''rather than ''sweicth as it grows from Urchinee. Simple bodies Limbless bodies Simple limbed bodies Complex bodies Humanoid bodies Phylums Only Raethians are sorted into phylums. As Raethians all have different genetic configurations and thus different appearances, there are many different phylums to choose from. Phylums are sets of prefixes and suffixes put together into one compact descriptor, due to the many combinations possible. The format of a Raethian's scientific name is phylum species. An example would be monoeye/medenhorn/diarm/monotail teriru, where the Raethian has 1 eye, 0 horns, 2 arms, and 1 tail, and its species is denoted by Teriru. As they do not grow, Raethian scientific names have no families. Prefixes *'Meden' - 0 *'Mono' - 1 *'Di' - 2 *'Tri' - 3 *'Quad' - 4 *'Pente' - 5 *'Harare' - 6+ Suffixes *'Eye' *'Horn' *'Arm' *'Tail' *'Leg' (optional) *'Wing' (optional) *'Tent' (short for tentacle) (optional) Orders Mogurians can be classified into different orders. Mogurians naturally look very similar unless infused with complixonox to create elemental creatures, which results in two large orders and a great many variety of small, describing suborders. The scientific format of a Mogurian is order suborder species, which can be shown in the example natural kodenkorf or the example altered proportion armcount legcount reinfreun, where Natural and Altered are the orders, Kodenkorf and Reinfreun are the species, and Proportion, Legcount, and Armcount are the suborders. As they do not grow, Mogurian scientific names have no families. *'Natural' - Humanoid with long torso, 1 head, 2 arms and legs, and no other limbs *'Altered' - Non-Natural Mogurians **'Proportion' - The arms, limbs, torso, or any other body part is bent into an inhuman shape **'Headcount' - The number of heads is changed **'Armcount' - The number of arms is changed **'Legcount' - The number of legs is changed **'Handshape' - The hands or fingers are not like normal Mogurians' hands **'Footshape' - The feet or toes are not like normal Mogurians' feet **'Tail' - The Mogurian has tail(s) **'Wings' - The Mogurian has wing(s) Category:Terminology Category:Meta